The present invention comprises a new Helianthus, botanically known as Helianthus x interspecific hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SUR67-1’.
‘SUR67-1’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large size yellow decorative type inflorescences, medium large size plant, mound spreading plant habit, with a natural flowering response of early June and last to early September in garden.
‘SUR67-1’ originated from a hybridization made in July 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was a commercially available Helianthus Interspecific Hybrid Yellow Dark Center 70052828 (SUO22=SUL1) (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/747,160) with similar flower color, larger flower size, less number of flowers. This female parent has high bush type plants and similar earliness on flowering time in garden than that of ‘SUR67-1’.
The unpatented male parent of ‘HELAB0103-2V’ was selected from a population grown from Helianthus debilis species, a commercially available packet seed, with small yellow flower and having a distinctly small leaf, and very well branched mound bush plant. The resultant seed was sown in March 2011 and the young plants HELAB0103-2V was selected in June 2011 in greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
‘SUR67-1’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in late June 2012 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SUR67-1’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. in December 2012.